Splinter's Tale
by Ramica
Summary: We all might know how an ordinary rat became a mutant and urged his sons to restore honour. This is the full story told by Splinter on the events that lead to that fateful night.Finished!
1. Default Chapter

                                                Splinter's Tale

Rated- PG. Might be upgraded to PG-13 later.

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonian and their Rodent Master.

Author's Note: This is an idea that came to me and it keeps bugging me so I decided to start it and see how it goes. Mostly the Eastman and Laird comic books inspired it and how Splinter in the original number one issue came to ask his sons to restore honour.

I do not wish to forget the events that transpired all those years ago, I don't think I could forget them even if I wanted to. Everything that transpired after that, including the pure chance events of our transformation has allowed the events of over twenty years ago to come almost full circle.

The memory is imprinted clearly on my mind. I can recall every about my early life in Japan, how I came to be in America and how I lost all that I loved and held dear. I can see the images playing themselves out as clear as when they happened, I can recall the sights and the smells and the sounds surrounding those events.

Just as the memory of the four baby turtles and the strange liquid is imprinted in my memory with every nuance.

I recall looking at the four turtles and having no inkling then of what might occur to them, or what they might be able to do in the future. I was only moved by their plight. I sought to help them not knowing then what I was getting into or even why I bothered.

Some things happen for a reason, some things you feel compelled to do even though you don't know why and could explain if you were asked.

My sons were gone now and I had time to reflect about the early days and how I came to the path that I was now on. In those early days I did not know that this day would ever come or be in my reach.

Some people might say that I have raised my sons with the sole purpose of getting revenge but how can they speak thus when they refuse to obtain all the information before coming to that conclusion.

Even I, who was there, am not fully aware of everything that happened. I am very much aware of what I saw and heard, I must rely on what I also heard my Master Yoshi tell me for he confided in me a great deal. Enabling me to know of things that I might not have learned otherwise.

I know that minds and our memory can often trick us, making us recall things differently from how things happened. Old age brings about many problems with the mind but I am far from senile.

It is also true that we may have a tendency to brag or boast and put ourselves into a better light so we might be liked better by others.

I do not have such desires. I accept what I have done. I know why I did what I have. I accept that and whatever the outcome of my actions may be.

I only did what I thought was right, what I felt had to be done. I have made mistakes before and I admit I could be making the largest mistake of all this night. I know I might have sent my sons to their very death when I asked them to restore the lost honour. It is far too late for me to call them back or stop that which is all ready in motion. Though a part of me longs to do just that.

I sat in the lotus position meditating and wondering if I had made a fatal mistake? If I in essence had just killed my sons, in my desire to restore honour. 

What reason had I asked them to do that, which no living being should ask of another?

Was it merely my own pride and desire for revenge that caused these words to leave my mouth and thus endanger the very ones that I loved the most? Or was it something more?

Only time and perhaps you might be the judge of that.

But permit me at least the chance to tell my tale before you totally convict or condemn me. So that you might know that I did not ask this lightly.

TBC


	2. Early days

                                               Splinter's Tale

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians and their rodent Master.

To Lenni: Splinter has not seen his sons die, but they have gone off to battle Shredder and he doesn't know if they will live or die at this point. Causing him some angst as well as the reflections that brought about the need to restore honour.

Raphaella: Never underestimate how much mere thoughts can hold you or grip you I have read many short stories driven simply by a characters thought though this won't be one of them. 

Thanks for all the reviews greatly appreciated. Now on with the story.

~*~

 Chapter One: Early days

 I was young and inquisitive about life with a strong sense of hearing, smell and sight. Yet I could not say that I was any different from any of the other rats that were kept in the large open aquarium in the store I was in.

I recall very little of my life in the store far away in Japan, back twenty or more years now but I did remember the day my Master came into the store.

He was small and slender of build but well muscled with a kind gentle face. I caught a scent of incense, soap and a faint underlying scent of sweat. I watched as he strolled past telling the shopkeeper that he was looking for a simple pet.

I followed him as far as I could standing up on hind legs to get a better view, something about the way he moved his very scent had caught my interest. He returned moments later his dark kind eyes glancing quickly into the tank coming to rest on me.

I recalled squeaking with delight, as he seemed to watch me for a moment. 

He moved a bit one way and I did my best to keep pace with him watching him with keen interest, he kept moving a few steps this way and a few back and I followed as best I could. 

He chuckled slightly and lowered a hand palm up into the cage, the rest of the rats scattered wary of the intrusion but I took it as an invitation and scampered without fear into the open hand.

" You are very watchful and show no fear. The rat is known to be a cunning animal both bold and quick. Spending much of its time keeping to the shadows as it goes about its business, they are thieves at heart. Hai we have much in common all ready Haken. You would make a proper pet for me I think" he murmured softly in Japanese. His voice low soft and mannerly as he reached to stroke me with his free hand. ( A/N Haken is Japanese for Splinter.)

There was a calm peaceful gentle way about him and I liked him a great deal, though I did not fully understand all the words he spoke.

So it was that he bought a suitable cage and me and brought me to my new home.

It turned out my new home was a dojo where students learned the art of ninjitsu, though in the early days I had no knowledge of what ninjitsu was but I was soon to learn.

My Master spent a great deal of time instructing students of all ages and often would spend more time in the dojo before and after lessons. He was more in the dojo then he was out of it so having me in the school was a way of being able to spend a great deal of time with me even when he was otherwise occupied.

The first time I had seen Hamato Yoshi, for that was my Master's name, practice his katas I was surprised at how quick he could move, he moved so fast that it was startling to me for it seemed so different from the calm quiet contained being he had first appeared to be. Then the katas over he relaxed falling easily back to the quiet man that he was.

I often watched the lessons he gave to his students, he was firm and quick with any student that stepped out of line demanding discipline and respect from his students, but offering them gentle encouragement and help when needed.

One day some other people came they wore black clothing and bandanas with a strange mark on them. My Master I noticed seemed to hold these people with much respect, deferring to them. I realized with some uncanny instinct of my own that these people might be above my Master in some way.

These people asked my Master to arrange a competition of sorts between my Master's class and one other class in the school for the next day.

The day of the competitions there was much excitement that filled the air. I took a good look at the other teacher and his students as they arrived. I heard some people say that his name was Oroku Nagi. Nagi was taller then my Master and I sensed something from him that I didn't like or care for.

As Nagi's students went up against Yoshi I could see that though his students did well, my Master's students usually prevailed and won. Out of thirty students Yoshi's students won twenty of the matches.

I could sense that Nagi was not amused by his defeat and the praise the others gave to Yoshi only seemed to increase Nagi's irritation.

Nagi turned to the high Master's and spoke " Of course Master's that is merely student against student a true measure of worth might be gained by watching Yoshi and I compete to the first killing blow."

The high Masters talked quickly amongst themselves then nodded agreement.

I didn't like the idea of my Master going against Nagi I could tell that Nagi did not like Yoshi. I sensed that Yoshi really had no quarrel with Nagi. I was disturbed that none of the others seemed to notice the undercurrents of emotion that Nagi seemed capable of hiding but I could pick up on so clearly.

Each of them picked katanas and then bowed to each other, barely was the bow over when Nagi rushed Yoshi; Yoshi raised his blade parrying the blow. Then my heart seemed to stop all together as the two combatants moved almost faster then I could register.

It was clear they were both skilled warriors, everyone watched them with bated and still breath, the only noise in the room seemed to be the clanging of the swords.

 Finally my Master, after a great deal of time managed to disarmed Nagi. Then my Master held the blade of his sword in such a way as to show a killing blow, craftily defeating his opponent.

Only then could I breath with ease but as I saw Nagi rise from his bow to my Master I saw a flicker of hatred flash in his ebony eyes. His face twisted with rage for just a split second and I squeaked at the way he seemed to hide his emotions so well from others.

I truly sensed that he was no friend of my Master's and I felt my hair bristle and my whiskers twitch with rage. 

That night after the high Masters departed Nagi came into our part of the dojo glaring hard at Yoshi's back " So you managed to curry their favour again Yoshi" he growled.

Yoshi turned and gave Nagi a steady gaze " It would be wrong of me Nagi to do anything less then the very best that I am capable of. I did not ask to be one of Japan's finest shadow warriors but I have earned that title, as have you. One should give there all in all that they do and I was honoured to have some of the greatest Master's instruct me." Yoshi replied simply giving an indifferent shrug.

Nagi sneered at his words " Easy for you to say Yoshi, shadow warrior I might be but I am tired of being in your shadow. Sooner or later I will make you fall from the pedestal you are on, and I will be the one come out on top." He threatened in an ominous way.

Yoshi only laughed at his arrogance causing something fleeting quick and dark to pass over Nagi's face.

Nagi strode quickly effortlessly closer and I could see then the rage that burned in his eyes. Nagi scowled contemptuously into my cage and I bared my teeth " A lowly rat for a pet" Nagi scoffed " How appropriate Yoshi."

My fur bristled at this insult to my Master but Yoshi seemed unmoved by Nagi's words as if he was above them. Yoshi gave a tender smile my way " I thought so" he said and I sensed his pride.

Nagi let off a loud volley of curses before departing. 

I felt my body trembling never before had I felt such anger.

Yoshi made a soft clicking noise with his tongue as he reached in my cage to stroke me and calm me down.

" He could be a fine fighter. A better ninja then perhaps even I myself if only he could get past his anger and jealousy. He has not learned to still his emotions in the ninja way.

Anger clouds the mind Haken. It can be an unconquerable enemy when it is turned inwards. I have learned to be a good ninja, to be the best that I truly can be I had to live without such emotions.

Still Nagi and I have always competed in all things since our early days of training I would find it rather suspicious for him to drop it all of a sudden."

I cocked my head listening very carefully trying to learn what he said and meant there were times I thought I could almost grasp what he was telling me, and as time went on I did learn more of his words and their meaning.

While I was mostly confined to my cage while Yoshi instructed during free time he would let me out to run around for a bit of exercise. Sometimes he would carry me in a pocket or I would ride on his shoulder out around the gardens near the school. I started to look forward to those special times in the day when Yoshi and I were alone together.

Sometimes Nagi would come and make some snide comment or Yoshi and he would spar together for practice. I did not care for Nagi for he always seemed to be filled with anger and hatred towards Yoshi and I feared that one day he would hurt my beloved Master.

Still the long days in the cage was boring with little to do to keep me occupied or entertained.

I would watch intently the lesson Yoshi gave throughout what seemed to be endlessly tedious long days.

One day while watching Yoshi teach a novice class I sat up on my hindquarters and began to mimic the move he was drilling the students in.

One sharp-eyed boy had seen me and he nudged a companion whispering to him, and gesturing slightly towards my cage. Both boys started to laugh at me.

Yoshi rounded on him " Why do you disturb my instructions?  Are you now good enough to be Sensei? Tell me what is the meaning of your disrespect?"

I immediately felt sorry for I knew I was the one to blame for the boy's distraction and I knew how strict Yoshi was with students who didn't pay attention to lessons.

" Sensei it is your pet. He copies your moves as if he wants to be a ninja too" the child replied humbly hanging his head all laughter gone now that he realized the trouble he might be in.

My Master stared at my cage before coming over and looking at me his gaze deep and penetrating. 

" You wish to learn Haken?"

He made a quick strike with one arm and watched I stood still wondering if I ought to repeat it. Yoshi scowled and shook his head. He repeated the move.

I had time to consider and I knew the boy might be severely punished by Yoshi if my Master thought his student was lying. So I rose again to my hindquarters and as carefully as I could thrust out my paw in much the same way.

Yoshi did a few more slow moves and I did my very best to follow them.

Yoshi chuckled then " Being a rat is not enough for you. You wish to better yourself do you Haken? I have heard that rats are extremely intelligent. Good enough, try to be a ninja Haken for that will better you in all ways."

My whiskers twitched with pleasure at his amused words and his smile. I could see the laughter shining in his eyes.

That was when I started my own training learning from one of Japan's finest shadow warriors. I knew I could have no better teacher then Yoshi. Yoshi was amused by my antics but he didn't know that I was not just mimicking what I saw I actually was learning it. I would often practice the moves I learned at night when all others had left the school.

~*~

Those had been easy wonderful and peaceful days the only dark spot being Nagi. Things would change though when my Master met Tang Shen.

I wondered if there was a part in my Master's life that might not have ended with his death?

Of course if Yoshi had not died as he had I would not have had the turtles to raise as my family.

I would not now be sitting here wondering how they could face this old enemy of the past and prevail, when they were only four and Shredder had an army at his command ready to do his bidding.

How could I have let my own desires to restore honour get in the way of what was truly important?

I might lose my family yet again, when I could have prevented it all.

Yet the very thought of how I loved my Master and all that I knew he had suffered at the hands of the Oroku family was enough to fill my heart with an anger as deep as if I was facing Nagi once more.

Honoured had to be restored there was no other choice!

Or was there?  
  
TBC


	3. Tang Shen

                                               Splinter's Tale

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Chapter Two – Tang Shen

One day early in the morning one of the high Masters entered with him was a petite lady that was beautiful to behold she was dressed in an ornate kimono with a stunning design and bright colours, she carried a fan and her hair was done up in a bun at the back of her head.

" Yoshi, I must be away for a while on business but my daughter has come to visit and I feel torn between my duty to work and leaving her here in a strange place without an escort. Since my work must come first I have come to ask you if you would see to my daughter while I am away."

Yoshi bowed low to the Master " It would be an honour. I will guard her carefully until your return and see to it that she enjoys her stay here."

" Good I am pleased that you can accommodate both of us. Shen I must leave you in Hamato Yoshi's capable hands. You are free to roam the school at will Shen for no one will harm you here."

" Thank you father" Shen bowed to him and he left.

" I was preparing to go out for my morning walk around the gardens would you care to join me Shen?"

" I would enjoy that Yoshi," she agreed.

" If you don't mind I would like to take Hahen with me. He enjoys the outdoors and I do not wish to deny him it however if you are afraid of rats I will leave him here."

" I have no fear of rats Yoshi so by all means allow your pet to come."

Yoshi smiled at her.

I was also relieved for I did not wish to spend my entire day locked up out of my Master's politeness towards Shen, especially as Shen might have to be around for a great deal until her father returned. I gratefully ran up Yoshi's arm to his shoulder then offering an arm to Shen we went out of the school and into the gardens.

Yoshi and Shen strolled casually through the garden stopping to talk about the plants and other sights, as well as talking about other things. 

I watched from my vantage point my nose trembling as I picked up all the incredible scents in the air. 

The idyllic moment was not to last however for Nagi spotted us and came toward us he bowed low to Shen " Such beauty puts the flowers to shame" Nagi practically purred.

" You are too kind" Shen brushed off the compliment but blushed slightly proving Nagi's flattery had still touched her " Forgive me you are?"

Yoshi smiled " This is Oroku Nagi he is another teacher of our school. This is Tang Shen daughter of Master Tang." My master replied making the formal introductions.

I saw something spark in Nagi's eyes as he spoke " Gaining favour again are you Yoshi?"

" I was asked to do a favour and not have one done for me," my Master stated simply.

" I wonder Yoshi just who is doing who a favour here" Nagi hinted arching his eyebrows and giving a smirk. " Still I would be delighted Shen if you would do me the honours of joining me for the tea ceremony by the koi pond" Nagi offered his invitation freely but only to Shen and not to us.

Shen glanced expectantly at my Master as if awaiting his verdict. 

" I do have a class to teach soon but your father did permit you to move freely around the school and no one here will harm you. So if you wish to go with Nagi then you might find it far more enjoyable then watching lessons" Yoshi claimed.

Shen then accepted Nagi's offer and strolled off with him while we returned to the school. I had just enough time to clean myself before starting my lessons.

With Shen around it was to be expected that my Master had a little less time for me so I was just as thankful for when her father returned from his business trip and my Master's duties were over.

Shen still came around the school though for she enjoyed having the freedom to roam about the school grounds without fear. She would look in on lessons or spend time in the garden. When she visited with Yoshi and I she would laugh at my antics.

" Look at him I believe your rat Hahen must be the smartest in all of Japan Yoshi. Why look at the way he sits up on hindlegs and watches your every move. Or the way he turns his head to look at you when you speak. There is much wisdom in his dark eyes."

At first Shen seemed to split her time between my Master and Nagi but as time went on she began to devout more and more time to Yoshi while Nagi got to see less of her.

Nagi I think would have liked to have forced Shen but he knew that Shen father would not be amused if his daughter was coerced in any way on the school ground.

One day shortly before the noon lessons were about to start Shen came in and came over to my cage to feed me some bits of sweet honey cake. I was enjoying the treat and after the last morsel had been eaten I sat up to clean my whiskers that was when I squeaked for I saw Nagi drawing close to Shen from behind.

My squeak gave adequate warning and she turned gasping slightly startled at Nagi's sudden appearance. " Oh Nagi you surprised me I didn't hear you come in."

" A ninja should never be heard Shen. It would be quite improper. Shen are you happy with Yoshi? Even though he does not aspire to greatness preferring the simple plain life. What kind of life would that be for you Shen? I could give you all that you wanted if you were to choose me instead." Nagi whispered to her.

" I do not love you Nagi. I love Yoshi. Yoshi may be a simple man but he is a good man. He is peaceful and gentle and he is a simple man who would be quite content to stay at home. Men such as you Nagi who aspire for greatness would never be satisfied with a simple life and hardly be at home. You are a good man in your own right Nagi and I care for you but I love Yoshi." Shen admitted.

" If you gave it time you might learn to love me" Nagi coaxed.

" Not as long as I love Yoshi."

Nagi backed up " I see, I understand now. Very well so be it then but one day Shen you will love only me" Nagi declared tightly before whirling around to leave. I sensed the large amount of anger he did not quite block off as he stormed out of the room.

I sensed that this would mean great trouble later on. A deep dark foreboding filled me and caused me to tremble violently and I felt suddenly chilled to the bone and I ruffled my fur baring my teeth.

Some time had passed and I had forgotten my fears about Nagi figuring it had been just another one of his many threats.

I forgot how patient a ninja could be, how tricky a ninja can be. Of course with all the value of hindsight I now had it was easy to see how it happened and set the wheels in motion for this very night.

But at that time I was an ordinary rat and did not have the intelligence of a man nor did I understand as much as I knew now. With age does come wisdom.

Master Tang came to the school a few months later once again asking Yoshi to guard and care for his daughter while he was away " Protect her honour well and you will be rewarded greatly."

" No reward is necessary Master Tang I do this willingly" Yoshi demurred.

" I think you will like this reward anyways Yoshi." Master Tang replied with a smile.

It was only a few nights later that my Master Yoshi entered the school. I was startled because no one had ever bothered entering the school at night before but even worst was the sharp tangy scent that assaulted my delicate nostrils a mixture of fear, anger, pain and blood. The smell had reached me before Yoshi even entered the room carrying a limp battered bloodied Shen in his arms.

I knew my Master loved Shen and would not harm her; he had spoken often to me of how he felt for her knowing that his feelings for Shen were safe with me. I watched as Yoshi began to tend to her wounds.

Shen stirred a bit and then came to screaming. Yoshi pulled her close comforting her as she cried and clung to him in desperation her slender frame shaking uncontrollably.

" Yoshi, oh Yoshi thank goodness you came. When the knock came at the door I thought it was you and I went to answer it. Nagi was there and he forced his way in. I told him to leave but he would not listen. Instead he demanded that I love him and him alone. When I refused he started to beat me" she sobbed.

" I know Shen I came in on him and he had the nerve to mock me telling me that if he could not have you neither would I. 

Oh Shen I have lost all honour this night.

When I saw you hurt I thought you were dead. No doubt Nagi was going to leave you dead and I would be blamed because I was to protect you from harm. I have not done that even though I managed to arrive in time to spare your life.

Still I saw you hurt and limp while he hit you with his fist and my world vanished in a haze of anger the like of which I have never known. When my anger subsided Nagi was dead. I had killed him with my bare hands and now my life is forfeit. From here on end I have no honour and no life."

" No Yoshi you spared me. You have great honour far more then Nagi had" Shen refuted his statement.

Yoshi walked to the wall and took a katana shaking his head with denial " I was to protect you and I did not. I have killed a fellow member in our Clan in cold blood. His blood is on my hands. His death was not necessary Shen it should not have been. My Clan will kill me unless I do the honourable thing and commit Seppuku."

" No Yoshi, you must not take your life. Do not even speak so." Shen wailed rising to her feet to go to my Master.

" Would you rather I die with no honour Shen? Yoshi snapped back sharply.

" Yoshi please do not do this. I love you and I need you. You did not lose honour in protecting me and if you kill yourself now. Your blood will be on my hands as surely as if I had held the katana myself. You will gain no honour that way," she pleaded resting her hand on the blade of the sword.

Yoshi sighed and released the katana " Hai you are right I lose honour still in trying to regain it."

" Yoshi understand if you die I will die too for I cannot live with out you for I love you with all my heart. I want to be your wife and have your children. Children can restore honour to the family name."

" I can not have you now Shen, I'm not worthy of your family now I can give nothing to you…"

" It doesn't matter I want you Yoshi and we can start anew somewhere far from here where the Foot will not find us. Where we can be free and live our dreams. I have heard that America is just such a place.

Please Yoshi can't we start fresh. Will you not do this for me Yoshi because I need you and love you and can't bear to live without you? I would follow you any where."

Yoshi gazed into Shen's beaten and tear stained face and slowly nodded his head in acceptance " Hai Shen, my love I have lost almost everything of value. I will not lose the few things that remain to me but we must hurry if we are to get away and we can take only a few necessary items."

" Thank you Yoshi" Shen sobbed at his words.

A woman of great beauty, wealth and power had caused the rivalry to get all out of hand. That night was to be a night of great grief and torment for my Master.

Yoshi had felt that he lost a great deal of his mystic powers and had become a coward and it irked him.

It was because of Shen my Master had killed his brother in the Clan because of her too that he spared his own life and destiny. He was quite willing to follow her instead in their wild bid to stay alive, together and free. 

I was glad Shen had spared my Master's life that night and years later I honoured her memory by instilling a great deal of respect to all females into my pupils and never to harm a female unless she was trying to hurt them. Then they would be allowed to only use what force was necessary.

Shen's love and beauty had become the downfall of two of the Foot Clan's finest shadow warriors and I was to learn that, that night would cause us even more problems later on.

I recalled too Nagi's threats to see my Master fall from grace. It seemed Nagi had been right in that instance after all.

TBC


	4. Land Of Opportunity

                                               Splinter's Tale

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonian.

Author's Note: A funny thing happened when I went to write this chapter I saw for the first time ever an error in the original number one comic. I have termed the error Splinter math. You see in the comic Splinter starts his tale twenty years ago in Japan, and then five years pass between Nagi's death and Yoshi's death by Shredder.

However Oroku Saki in the comic is supposed to be seven when he vows vengeance on his brother's grave and the Foot take hold of that anger and train him. When he is eighteen he moves to New York and a year after being in New York kills Yoshi. Now that is twelve years passing not five. The turtles are supposed to be thirteen when they hear this story.

Do the math and it doesn't add up to twenty years by the Saki bit. Don Splinter could use some help here.

Me I went with the five year passing and made Saki older then originally stated in the comic to deal with the error. I know I am trying to keep this to the original comic put I didn't know which one to go to on this.

Part Three – Land Of Opportunity.

My Master had to smuggle me onto the boat as rats even caged pet ones were not welcome on the ship. It was a long voyage and my Master grieved over all his anger had cost him, many times he would talk to me about the dilemma he was in. 

He had killed a brother of his clan, which was by Clan law punishable by death. Yet his honour had also been compromised by not keeping Shen safe.

He deeply loved Shen and seeing the jealous Nagi beating the person he loved the most in all the world had been far too much for him to bear.

" I've always said that anger clouds the mind Hahen and now I know how true it is. Hai there is no turning back now. I must look ahead but it pains my heart and soul greatly to think of all I have lost."

I saw a tear fall from his eye and I nuzzled his face with my head offering him what little comfort I could.

We landed in a large City called New York. Shen and Yoshi found a cheap apartment to rent and with set up a home with used furnishings and the like with the last of the money they had Yoshi rented a small building to form a Martial Art School.

My cage was now kept in my Master's home to keep Shen company while Yoshi taught in his dojo.

Both of them also learned the English language though Yoshi picked it up far faster then Shen due to his ninja training. I myself listened to them for they would speak more in English then in Japanese so they would be familiar with it. With hearing the language so often I too began to pick it up and learn from it.

The first few years were very hard often my Master's just barely scraped by with just enough money to pay the bills with a little left over the expenses of opening and running the school, was of major importance though for it was hoped to earn more money in time. They just had to be patient for now.

As it was they had each other and made do.

By the middle of the second year Yoshi's school was becoming better known and more popular and things began to look up. 

Yoshi was quite content he had a home, his school and his pupils but most of all he had Shen. The two of them truly felt the worst was over for the time being and that the future ahead looked very promising.

The land of opportunity had become all that they had hoped for.

Once in a while though Yoshi would become melancholy and reflect about his life back in Japan and all that had happened to force him to his new home and new life.

Losing all of his honour was a terrible thing for my Master to accept but Shen was very receptive to his moods and she would usually get Yoshi out of his self inflicted torment.

By late in the third year the school was doing well enough that Shen and Yoshi began to talk about having a family of their own something they had been putting off until they were on their feet and adjusted.

It was in their fifth year of living in America that tragedy struck. It was in the early fall and night closed in earlier then before. My Master was still at the school while Shen prepared dinner.

I was resting in my cage when I thought I saw something move from the window into our home. It was an intruder but he moved so quickly that I could not be sure if I had seen him at all or if I only thought I had. However my sharp nose told me someone else was in our home and I bolted up right squeaking in alarm.

Shen entered the living room with some carrot peelings " What is it Hahen did you perhaps get startled by some noise? It is all right here is a treat for you. When Yoshi comes home he will have a special surprise" She said smiling at me.

" Funny I will have a surprise for him too" a strange voice sounded.

 Shen spun around a look of terror coming to her face as she spotted the person who spoke. He was dressed all in armour of some kind that had sharp spikes all over.

" Who are you where did you come from?" Shen demanded trembling slightly in fear.

" Let me tell you. I was fourteen when I lost a brother who was very dear to me. His loss though gave me incentive to become stronger. I had always worked very hard giving the best I had and my brother had been my mentor in all things. He taught me so much.

I was devastated when he was murdered and I vowed on his grave that I would get revenge but I knew I would have to work very hard to insure that when the time came I would be ready to hand out justice as I saw fit.

I used my anger as my driving goal and my teachers saw how I was far more focused then ever before.

By the time I was eighteen I had accomplished so much that the teachers saw in me leadership potential and they sent me to head the Foot Clan here in New York City."

Shen paled at those words realizing that their past had caught up with them she went to make a break for it but the man grabbed her holding her close and pressing some of the wicked spikes from his armour on the back of his arm dangerously close to the soft tissue of her belly.

" Yes Tang Shen, You and your murderous dog of a husband are about to pay for what you did to Oroku Nagi but first you will hear the rest of my story and when you do die you will know that Yoshi will also be killed this night when he arrives home to find you."

Shen tensed and started to cry softly.

I could do nothing to help her or prevent what was to be though I tried in vain to gnaw my way out of the cage they refused to give.

" It took me merely on year to organize the Foot here into a force to be reckoned with and I got them involved in such things as drug smuggling, arms running and our personal favourite assassination. I got a cut from it all. I had everything I wanted. 

Except for one thing something burned inside me. All of my success could not take the place of my brother.

I knew that Yoshi would not have the means to run very far in America and it was expected that he came here on a freighter for the Foot in Japan did learn that much. I figured Yoshi probably would stay close to such a big city where he could hide well. It was also an easy guess to check out all the martial art schools to see if Yoshi was at any of them.

Once Yoshi was found my Foot Soldiers tracked him to your apartment and kept watch learning your patters and reported back to me all they had learned.

So now this night, my brother's death will be avenged and there will be no escape for you or Yoshi and I Shredder will finally have the honour that was stolen when Nagi was murdered."

I watched in silent horror as the man killed Shen with the wicked blades on his armour.

Then he went and turned off all the power in the apartment to wait in silence for my Master to return.

Yoshi arrived and in the dim light cast from the hall he saw Shen's battered, bloodied limp form lying on the floor. He glanced quickly about then saw her killer.

" Who are you?" Yoshi demanded.

" Oroku Saki " the Shredder snapped out and struck out at my Master.

Yoshi ducked the slashing blades and struck back but the Shredder's armour protected him well from most hits. Still my Master fought trying to gain the upper hand and in the struggle my cage was knocked over and broke open during the battle I could only go to a corner of the room to hide for fear of being stepped on in the battle. 

I hoped that my Master would prevail against this coward who killed Shen so easily. Alas it was not to be I saw my beloved Master also killed and in the pain of my loss and the smell of blood and my own fears at being suddenly alone in the world I managed to escape outside. I felt totally overwhelmed and in shock at how suddenly my world had been literally turned upside down.

I hid for days hardly moving just grieving for Shen and Yoshi. Finally hunger motivated me to search for food. 

The streets and sewers of New York became my home the scraps I found in garbages provided my meals, I spent my time hiding in shadows trying to outsmart hungry cats and dogs that chased me. Some of those chases were truly life and death struggles, which made me long for the simple life I once had. I had never known such misery as I now suffered and I dearly missed Yoshi and his gentle ways. 

Then one day while scavenging for food I heard a screech of tires and looked out to the nearby street. 

A blind man had entered the street and a truck was coming but it was questionable whether the truck would be able to stop in time. At what I felt was the last moment before impact happen.

I saw another man leap out and push the blind man to safety proving himself to be a hero. The truck came to a sharp stop and it jostled loose a canister, which fell out of the back and hit the young hero on the head, instinctively the man raised his hand catching and batting the canister up in the air. The canister came down near the opposite side of the road striking a glass bowl that a young boy held in his hands.

The bowl it's contents and the canister all fell into an open manhole that city workers had been busy with earlier.

I decided to go and investigate and once in the sewers made my way to the other side of the road with ease and there I found four baby turtles playing in a glowing oozing liquid that was leaking from the canister.

There was something about that ooze that I felt was not good for the young turtles to be in so I gathered them up in an old coffee can and took them to my home where I tried to clean most of the goop off them.

I inevitably got some of the stuff on myself as I worked on the turtles through the long process of cleaning them up.

As I settled down to sleep I realized that for the first time since Yoshi's death, I felt like Iwas not hurting or as lonely as I had felt before. There was something about looking after these four turtles that helped ease my pain and longing.

I was startled when I woke the next morning to see the four small turtles had doubled in size literally over night.

I knew that strange glowing liquid had to be the cause of it. I was also to learn that while I did not get as much of the stuff on me it was still causing changes both in my growth and in my intellect.

I did not grow as quickly as my four charges did though perhaps because they did get most of the ooze on them or perhaps because I had finished most of my growing stage while they had just begun theirs. Maybe it was a bit of both.

I was grateful for my smaller size for it meant that I could still scavenge above ground looking like an overly large rat or a small dog if I was seen though I did my best not to be seen.

I knew instinctively that humans could not discover us. For humans would be quick to note that we were not average animals of our species and I knew our difference could cause curiosity or something much worse in humans.

Within a year the turtles had grown to their current size and then they began to do other things, which started to prove to me they had some form of intelligence. I myself had realized how abnormal I was from an ordinary rat.

I had often told the turtles my name was Splinter or would talk to them often saying my name. Just to see if they had the power of speech that I seemed to have gained. I had learned many words in both English and in Japanese over my five years of life that I had an understanding of both languages.

While I often spoke to them I had never really expected them to talk back it was more like the way Yoshi and Shen used to speak to me. So I was taken back when one day one of them actually said my name.

I blinked in shock " What did you say?"

" Plin-ter" the turtle repeated.

More words were to follow and they learned amazingly quick for they would pick up words the others said as well increasing their vocabulary in leaps and bounds.

They had always been determined to follow me wherever I went but now they also started to try walking upright as I was doing more often now. Until this point in time they had maintained crawling on the ground.

As they mastered the upright mobility they began to mimic my movements in everything I did. I felt like I had four constant shadows. 

Still I recalled how I had learned ninjitsu in the first place and seeing as they were determined to follow everything I did I decided to make use of it and teach them what I could remember of my lessons.

I knew that they might not be overly efficient or master all the techniques I myself wasn't even sure how well they would pick it up from me but I figured if they only learned a little of ninjitsu it would help them in the years to come.

There was one more thing I needed to do and that was to give them all names something hadn't considered until now.

I would have to think on that for a while.

TBC


	5. Growing Up Ninja

                                      Splinter's Tale

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Author's Note: Raphaella : The reason you probably never heard or know little of Nagi is because he is only in the number one issue of the comic at the part where Splinter is telling the turtles about their origin and what came before. In all other cartoons and movies it was only Oroku Saki.

Lenni: The movie for some reason added the bit about Splinter leaping to Saki's face biting and clawing. In issue one Shredder is wearing full armour including the facemask meaning it would be rather difficult for Splinter to bite and claw.

Part Four- Growing up Ninja.

The turtles continued to follow my every move for the next year making it far easier on me to lay a solid foundation of ninjitsu but during that year I also noted that each of them began to develop a personality all their own making it far easier to differentiate them from one another.

Leonardo seemed the most attentive to the lessons I gave often I would catch him practicing the moves all on his own. Something his brothers just wouldn't do. He was determined to learn it and get it right but in the early years he was easily frustrated when he couldn't get it right.

Donatello often seemed distracted his mind and thoughts elsewhere. He was a quiet obedient child and took to reading voraciously of anything in our home. He was also the one who most often asked me why?

Not that the others did not ask me why but Donatello asked it far more then his brothers did. His appetite for knowledge seemed to know no end.

Michelangelo was easy going and tended to be a little lazy preferring to sleep in over coming to morning lessons. He was also the class clown doing his best to entertain while I was trying to instruct. He tried hard to illicit a laugh from any one of his brothers and too often he did get his reward, which only spurred him on. Of course he also tended to get the business end of my walking stick many times but he never held it against me and it never slowed him down either.

Raphael was the most irritable and surly one of the four turtles. If a fight broke out Raphael usually had something to do with it in some fashion. Either he was in the thick of the battle or he had instigated it in some fashion. 

The boy insisted on testing me.

Michelangelo and Raphael spent a great deal of time with one another getting into trouble through the use of instigation and 'I dare you' and ' Well I double dare you.' What one didn't think of the other was almost certain to. 

I looked at these four as my sons. I knew they looked to me to teach them and comfort them. They had helped to fill the gaping void that was left inside of me when Yoshi died. I tended to still think of my Master often and it often vexed me that I could not have done more to help my Master when he truly needed it the most.

Honour had been lost and I saw little or no hope of regaining it. Unless perhaps my sons might one day be capable of such a mission but I had no idea how much they could learn of ninjitsu. For they like all children had a limited grasp on what they understood.

Only time and patience would show me if they could do such a thing until then any thing they could learn would be of use to them.

I often had to leave them at home when I searched for food and other necessities topside knowing how much trouble that at least two of them got into it was always a little nerve wracking for me to leave but they knew enough to play quietly within the boundaries of our home.

Food was a constant necessity I had not realized how much the four turtles could eat and trying to feed them was not easy. It pained me a great deal to hear their stomachs growl with hunger or their cries for food that could not be found. I would often find myself sacrificing my portion of the meal to them so they would have a little more while I went hungry. 

It was the same when they got sick or suffered injuries I had very little to ease their pains or aches and could only offer them comfort. 

When worse came to worse I would resort to stealing what I needed for my family but I tried to avoid that route and make do with what could be had without giving in to crime.

I returned home one day with a good deal of food I had found in a dumpster behind a grocery store it had been a good haul of produce and breads, buns and baked goods and milk that was past it's prime. Most of it would have to be gone through bad parts cut out but for a while we had food.

I was met at the door by an anxious Leonardo " Master Mikey and Raph left" the boy admitted shifting nervously from one foot to the other.

" Left where?" I wondered

Leonardo shrugged looking like he was about to cry, " I didn't do it. They didn't listen. I tell them not to but they go." He insisted in a rush.

" You are not in trouble Leonardo but you must tell me where they went."

Leonardo winced a bit " Out sewer during hide seek. They not here" he muttered.

" It is all right Leonardo. I will find them take these into the kitchen for me will you and help yourself to some fruit" I suggested quickly before darting out to find the other two.

I should have known that sooner or later one of them would go sneaking off into forbidden territory. I was both worried and concerned for their safety.

I strained every sense hoping to find them before they got hurt or killed in one of the many hazards that were part of life in the sewers. My heart beat hard and fast under my ribcage but over the rapid thumping of my heart I thought I detected a distant clanging on the sewer pipes and followed the sound to the source.

I was both delighted and relieved to find the two missing four year olds banging the pipes with a bit of debris they found.

" Yeeah! See I tole ya Splinter find us" Michelangelo cheered when he spotted me, " We were lost," the boy admitted.

" Were not" Raphael interjected quickly sniffing a bit " were eploring."

" Were too lost Raph."

" Uh-uh" Raphael was not about to admit to it he shook his head.

As relieved as I was to find them unhurt I rapped both of them with my walking stick " That is enough from both of you. You know you are not to leave our home. Why did you disobey?" I demanded.

" It was his idea," both turtles said at once pointing to one another as they spoke.

 " Was not," Raphael protested pushing his brothers " It was yours."

" It was yours Raph you know it" Michelangelo declared shoving his brother back.

I picked them both up and dropped them onto their butts in the cold sewer water " That is enough from both of you. I expect you to do as you are told. Both of you will go home and go to bed immediately" I decided hoping that would put a stop to their petty bickering.

I was wrong as they began arguing whose fault it was they were now being punished.

Leonardo was still very upset when I returned home and I had to reassure him that he had done well to obey me and not to go after his brothers as he too might have become lost.

It was I think the first time he showed the responsibility and concern for his brothers that would become so much a part of who Leonardo was to be.

Though Leonardo in those days was not above getting into trouble or trying to pawn it off on someone else if he thought he could get away with it. He would play keep away or tease or bicker with his brothers.

I was amazed at how easily they could fall into some light hearted bickering that could turn into an all out battle between them. 

It seemed who got the biggest or best treat, who I liked the most were reason enough to get into a fistfight over.

In those early years they ended up sleeping through most of the winter months, the first time they had done this I had been deeply concerned and worried until I learned that it was normal for turtles and other reptiles to hibernate. At least their hibernation meant I had peace and quiet for a few months out of every year.

I also didn't have to worry about having so much food on hand for the family. The quiet time allowed me a chance to figure out what I would teach them next when they woke and were ready to learn again about ninjitsu and the world above.

By the time they were seven years old I was starting to take them topside one by one to teach them skills in moving around in the shadows and not be noticed while we scavenged what we could.

Donatello was assisting me one evening and searching a dumpster " You know Sensei I think I know of a way to keep our home warmer in winter." He suddenly emerged with a white rectangle box with a cord on it. " I think I might be able to fix this" he grinned.

" What is it?" I wondered scratching my head.

" It's a microwave Master. It warms and heats up food real fast," Donatello explained.

I sighed. Always when we went out together Donatello would go out of his way to bring home any electronic or electrical gadget he found. So far this year alone he had added several radios, several lamps, a television and something he called a VCR into our home and fixed them up for our use.

I wasn't quite sure how he did it but he did seem to read a great deal of books on the subject and I couldn't deny that these additions to our home were a useful source of entertainment for my sons while I was away.

I knew very little about such things and I often feared his working on some gadget would cause us to perhaps lose our home through a fire or some other mishap associated with these instruments.

Still Donatello seemed quite happy being able to take a part something and recall exactly how to put it all together again but in working order. Since he was both helping the family out and learning an important and useful skill I could never find it in my heart to turn him down and refuse him to have the items he found.

So I found myself once again nodding my head permitting the new ' microwave' to be brought home.

It was only a year later at the age of eight that Donatello started rigging up his own alarm systems to warn us of intruders. It was also Donatello who provided us with running hot and cold clean water by tapping into the city pipes. He was the one who gave us the stove and fridge that we used and numerous other comforts of home.

Donatello was also the student who excelled at mixing the various ninja potions, powders, poisons and explosives taking what little I taught him and bettering it.

By now the others were starting to look up more and more to Leonardo following his lead as much as they did mine. I noticed that he seemed suited to the role of looking out for the others and decided to start training him to bring out and enhance these natural qualities that would become an asset to the group as a whole.

The turtles were growing in knowledge and skills with each passing year they learned more and did more, achieved more and by the time they were nine years old I began to see that they were all skilled fighters, they could hold their own against normal people and survive.

It was then that I began to fully realize that Yoshi's death might possibly be avenged yet and I now began to push my students harder trying to get them to sharpen their skills. The fact that their training had suddenly intensified was not lost on all of my pupils, as I was soon to find out when I overheard Raphael and Leonardo one day.

" Leo any idea of why Splinter is really teaching us all of this stuff? I mean come on he must have let you in on the big secret being as you are so perfect and his favourite son and all."

" I'm NOT Raph. Besides you know why he is doing it. It is because we are different from the world above. We can't fit in with humans and we might need to protect ourselves from those who might seek to hurt us."

" You really believe that line Leo? What a lot of pompous B.S if you ask me." Raphael snorted.

" Why? You don't think Splinter would have lied to us about it do you Raph?" Leonardo countered.

" I'm not saying he lied Leo. I'm just saying I don't think he has told us the whole truth of the matter. Let's face it Leo I bet we could handle just about any criminal on the street as well as the police themselves. 

I tell you he is hiding something all this training isn't just to keep us safe. There is more to it then that I can feel it."

I sighed trust Raphael, of all of my sons, to pick up on that. In the eleven years of hiding down in the sewers Raphael seemed the most perceptive of the four picking up on hidden feelings with ease.

Raphael resented his confinement down here while his brothers had come to accept it he resented it. His quick anger and resentment was causing a great deal of bitterness inside of him causing him to lash out in anger more often or even worse take off for hours on end without letting me know where he was.

I feared and worried for Raphael whenever he took off to blow off steam. 

Leonardo was also concerned about his brother's frequent absences only he tended to take his responsibility a little too far and lecture Raphael about how irresponsible Raphael was acting. This ended up causing many battles between them.

I did not know what to do to help my troubled son, I loved him as I loved the others but I could not manage to reach him.

Raphael now knew that the thought, which had been mere randomness when I had first taken on the task of training them might actually come to be a reality.

I was almost obsessed with the idea of restoring honour to Yoshi so that he might rest in peace.

I could not say that over the last eleven years that it had been my one and only sole purpose and goal for training my sons but I could not deny that I wanted revenge for my sake.

I wanted to know that Oroku Saki would not continue to live after cowardly killing my Master Yoshi and Shen in the way that he had. Nagi himself had no honour to begin with if one realized that he would have killed Shen in his jealous rage and most likely left the blame on my Master door.

I could not deny that I loved my sons I had protected and cared for them, given up sleep, food, I had worried and fretted over them. I felt immense pride in them as well at all they had achieved in such a short time.

Yes, I have to admit I wanted revenge but from the start I hadn't been sure how I would ever get that revenge against Saki. Possibly a part of me had considered this thought long before it came into my mind as a possibility of gaining that goal. It was quite possible I had trained my sons from the very start for this one assignment alone but knowing how I loved them, I didn't know if it was true or not.

TBC

Author's Note: In comic one Splinter does tell the turtles that he has been training them for this mission for all their lives. So it is highly possible that his training was for the purpose of the turtles to restore honour.

However the same comic says Splinter didn't know quite why he plucked the turtles from the ooze in the first place.

The comic doesn't go into the growing years at all. But I have a feeling over the years Splinter like any parent would have become very attached to his charges. Plus the fact, that I doubt in the start of their training Splinter seeing them as fully trained ninja. He wouldn't know how far the turtles could go in training. Sending them untrained against Saki would be suicide. They HAD to be fully trained ninja if they were to survive.

So there is doubt in my mind about Splinter's true intentions at that time. However because of the comic stating that I wanted to throw it in.  


	6. Regrets

                                              Splinter's Tale

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adult or adolescent transformed shadow warrior chelonians.

Part Five – Regrets

 It was amazing how in thirteen years our simple home had taken on the furnishings and trappings of most human homes topside but such furniture provided us with comfort.

My sons in many ways had done far better with their lessons then I had ever hoped they would truly achieve, when I looked at them now I could see them for what they truly were. They had in many ways surpassed my simple teaching and become in every essence every way true ninja.

I could see it when they practiced and was amazed with how well their moves now matched the movements I recalled other ninja making back in Japan.

My ears perked up as the door into our home creaked open softly I glance up to see my four sons entering they had gone topside alone this night. That they returned now meant that they should have accomplished the test I had set them.

" You have returned my sons and have you fought?"

" And won against fifteen foes" Michelangelo replied bowing before me.

" Your training served us well Master" Leonardo declared also bowing.

I heard the news and felt a shiver travel the length of my spine fifteen against four and my sons looked relatively unscathed for it.

" Against the Purple Dragons no less, toughest street gang on the East side" Raphael boasted proudly " They even had guns not that it did them much good we still whipped their sorry butts." ( A/N Yes, the Purple dragons are mentioned in the original number one comic. The new cartoon series do have a lot of the old comic series in them.)

I was pleased and sat up straighter in the chair I was in, I knew now if ever was the time for my sons to learn all that I had kept from them to this point.

" Your skills are at their peak. It is time now to learn why I have trained you these past years. You will learn of my past and your past as well."

I then told my sons about my life in Japan about Yoshi, Nagi and Shen. I told them how Shredder then used his anger to become one of the greatest Foot Soldiers and sent to America and a year later how under his rule the Foot Soldiers had become very powerful and dangerous, I told them how Saki was not pleased and hunted down Yoshi and Shen murdering them leaving me alone in the world. 

I told them too of their beginnings and the strange accident that had caused four ordinary pet turtles and a rat to become what we were today.

When I was done telling them my story I looked at each of my sons in turn " Now I am old there is a task that I would have you perform for me before I leave this life.

Now I ask you to do that which no being should ask another…I ask you to avenge the cruel death of my Master Hamato Yoshi and his wife Tang Shen. I ask you to challenge and kill the murderer Oroku Saki- The Shredder." ( These words were taken direct from the Eastman and Laird number one comic. Said right after Splinter finishes telling his sons about their beginnings.)

I glanced at each of my sons silently holding my breath wondering how they would respond to my request. They could turn me down and if they did would I, could I accept it as their choice?

Yes, they might decide to leave Yoshi without honour but I hoped my tale had moved them and that they would respond in the true ninja way.

Leonardo was the first to raise his head to catch my eyes his eyes shining with pride as he spoke " I accept the assignment Master."

Raphael nodded his acceptance.

" Me too sounds like it could be fun," Michelangelo laughed.

Donatello gave a small gentle smile " Count me in."

My sons had accepted and there would be no turning back since the night was still young there was one assignment I selected Raphael to do this night for a challenge must be delivered to Saki.   
In my years of scavenging I had learned where his home base was and directed Raphael to infiltrate their headquarters and leave a calling card as well as our challenge, which I would write.

Raphael gave one of his wicked looking grins and said " My pleasure Master."

The note I then wrote for the Shredder was simple and to the point but I knew that it would still strike fear in the cowards heart.

I wrote that he had dishonoured his family by killing Yoshi and to regain honour he must meet my four pupils the following evening in a match to the death.

The next day I do my best to ensure that my sons are prepared and ready to face the battle that lies ahead of them.

It is all I could do for them, hopefully it would be enough but I know this is no street gang my family goes to fight this night no these are skilled warriors.

As night falls my sons leave to make their rendezvous and I am left alone with the silence of the sewers and my memories of the past. I am also left with my worries, fears and concerns to confront me.

I know that Saki is most likely going to test my son's skills first pitting his Foot Soldiers against my sons. How many Soldiers would my sons have to face and defeat before Saki decides to meet them head on?

Hopefully Saki will only test them but I knew it was also quite possible for him to overwhelm my sons with the sheer number of Soldiers greatly weakening my students to the point it would be almost impossible for the four of them to withstand the strength and skill that Saki possessed.

That very thought chilled me. 

What had I done?

I had in all likely hood sent my sons to their death. I could possible lose them this very night and then I would be left alone again.

I did not wish to be alone and suffer the misery of losing all those that I loved yet again. I held my sons near to my heart. They were not just my pupils they were in every sense my sons. I had raised them, cared for them in sickness, trained them teaching them all I felt they would need to get by. I loved them as if they were my own.

They meant so much to me and I had sent them to face a challenge that they might not be able to overcome.

Why? Why had I done such a foolish thing?

Did revenge and words of honour mean far more then family itself?  
Had I allowed my own anger and hatred to blind me into feeling that this was truly the only way?

I wondered briefly if there could have been another way that I had not previously seen or thought of because I was set on this one path.

If only I could go back and not set in motion what I had. If I had left things alone as I should have would I then be able to live with myself?

I knew now that if my sons died this night that I would not be able to go on for I would have essentially caused their death.

I also knew that we had come full circle of Nagi being killed by Yoshi and if my sons by some miracle accomplished the fools mission I had sent them on then the Foot in turn would want their revenge for Saki.

I had dragged my sons into a long blood feud.

The circle had to be broken. It had to stop and not continue to repeat itself.

It was true my sons could have turned down this mission but I had trained them well in honour and respect for them to have denied this mission would be to deny all their training and all that I had taught them would be dishonoured. I had not truly offered them a real choice though it almost seemed like I had.

I longed to put an end to this charade but it was far too late for that now, wisdom had come too late.

I had loved Yoshi and had thought that I had owed him this for he had no heir to restore his lost honour to him I was the only one who could do that for him.

I too had seen what Nagi had done to Shen and how killing Nagi had destroyed a piece of Yoshi. I highly doubted that Yoshi's death plagued Saki in any way shape or form.

I had also been the only one to see how cowardly Saki had killed those I loved. He was a  man with no honour only much hatred. Much as his older brother had been.

Yoshi deserved honour to be returned and my sons provided the only means I knew to achieving that goal.

I knew now thought that I loved my sons too, each was special to me in their own way and I realized now that I did not wish to lose any of them in a battle of honour. 

Yet I could not stop the events, which were playing out on the rooftops.

Now I could only sit and hope with all my heart, that the training my sons had received would be sufficient to restore honour and bring them back to me. I knew if they fought together helping each other out as I had trained them too they could be strong enough to meet and conquer the challenge of this evening.

If their training was lacking in any way I would never see my sons again they would be lost to me forever and then what would I have to show or live for in this life?

I was torn and conflicted between what I wanted for the Master I once loved and the sons, the family I loved and had now.

I hung my head and felt bitter cold tears trickle from my eyes knowing that I could either win all or lose all in the battle that raged this night and only now did I see that such a battle might be far more then I could bear.

TBC


	7. Epilogue

                                          Splinter's Tale

Disclaimer: I deny any ownership of any adolescent transformed shadow warrior Chelonians.

EPILOGUE:

I waited unable to meditate, only able to watch the seconds ticking slowly by seeming to take an eternity in and of itself, as the night drag slowly on the hours fraying my nerves all the more.

So anxious and concerned was I that I often found myself pacing.

Then the door finally creaked slowly open and sudden hope and relief filled me as I looked up to see all four of my sons returning home.

They were badly wounded, bleeding and exhausted from the long battle above and yet they were all alive, they had survived the night. I felt a tremendous amount of pride fill me at that moment.

They had truly proven themselves to be true ninja.

Shredder Oroku Saki was dead and Yoshi's honour had been restored and my Master could now rest in peace.

I had my sons back and never again would I dare risk them or ask them to do for me what I asked of them this one night. It was enough that they had achieved it once.

I felt that honour was important but I also felt that honour alone does not necessarily mean risking the lives of the ones you love most to regain honour.

Now you know my tale from the start, and yes my sons have risked their lives many times since then but never at my desire for I'd rather keep them safe. Their life and the choices they make are theirs alone now, though I will still help them and guide them where I can and where they will let me.

Now that you know the truth judge me as you see fit.

In the end we all have pride, we all have things we will fight for because we believe strongly in them, we all make mistakes, we all might one day unintentionally harm someone we love, we all might ask a great sacrifice or favour for a certain reason from someone close to us and if all of this is true I have done no better no worse then any of you.

Though I do not excuse or justify my actions thus. I prefer to not judge others for fear of being judged.

I am grateful the training I provided insured the safety of my sons that night.

It is enough that we are still alive to enjoy and be a part of each other's lives. That alone suits my sons and I quite well.

The rest of their story is not mine to tell but they alone must tell of what adventures came after for them the teenage mutant ninja turtles.

The End


End file.
